A House of Death/Transcript
Transcript: A House of Death WARNING: This script and work have been copyright protected. Anyone who copies, "borrows", or plagiarizes this content will be reported to the authorities and Wikia. Punishments for copyright violation vary from up to five years in prison to a severe fine of $250,000 per offense. FADE IN: FATED - 1x07 -- A HOUSE OF DEATH TEASER INT. PARKING GARAGE – LOT - NIGHT Parker is locking up her car. She has a few shopping bags in her hands. She turns and walks towards the elevator. Whoosh. Something moves behind her. She stops and looks over her shoulder. Nothing. She shakes it off and keeps going. Whoosh. Something moves behind her again – a blur. She pauses and turns looking behind her. Nothing. PARKER Who’s there? No answer. Whoosh. It’s behind her again. She whirls around. Nothing. PARKER (CONT’D) (commanding) I’m serious! Show yourself! A strong gust of wind blows and knocks Parker backward. Her bags clatter to the ground and the contents break. She balances herself. The blur is seen again. Parker waves her hand to FREEZE it, but the blur is too fast. Suddenly, it is gone. Parker runs to the steps and throws open the door, sprinting up the steps. CUT TO: INT. APARTMENT COMPLEX – BACK ENTERENCE – MOMENTS LATER Parker bursts through the door. She stops and catches her breath, feeling a little scared. The lights flicker. She swallows hard and moves forwards cautiously. The lights flicker again. PARKER (CONT’D) Alright… Just a little electrical troubles. Nothing to be scared of. She moves to the elevator and presses the button. The doors open. She steps in and hits the 8 button. The elevator starts moving. CLOSE UP: Floor Numbers. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. The elevator shakes and slams to a sudden stop. Parker stumbles forwards and falls into the elevator doors hard. She bounces back and hits her back on the bar. She falls to the floor hard. The elevator then plummets downwards. CLOSE UP: Floor Numbers going in reverse. Parker screams. She crawls backward. Her heart pounding. She is terrified. Her powers are frozen from fear. PARKER (CONT’D) Oh, my god. Oh, my god. HELP!!! Suddenly the elevator stops at the first floor. No crash. The doors fly open. Parker is petrified and frozen in fear. A man APPEARS in the doorway before BLINKING out. CREDITS FADE IN: ACT ONE EXT. SAN FRANCISCO – MORNING – CAMERA TOUR [OVER MUSIC: Just Like Fire by Pink] GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE, WATER, TWIN PEAKS, ALCATRAZ STOCK. CUT TO: EXT. PRUE’S CONDO – EARLY MORNING STOCK. CUT TO: INT. PRUE’S CONDO – KITCHEN – EARLY MORNING Prue is frying eggs. She is in pajama shorts and a tank top. Her hair is in a ponytail. Parker enters the kitchen in a pair of Prue’s clothes. MUSIC FADES TO BACKGROUND THAN OFF. PRUE Morning, sis. Parker opens the fridge and takes out some apple juice and pours a glass. PARKER Morning. Thanks for letting me crash last night. PRUE Anytime. You know my door is always open to family. Parker nods and takes a seat at the counter. She looks tired. PRUE (CONT’D) So, what happened last night that had you running to your big sister’s house? Parker eats a grape that is in a bowl on the counter. PARKER My apartment had all these wonky things happening that kinda freaked me out. Prue flicks off the stove. PRUE Wonky how? PARKER Wonky like, paranormal wonky. Lights flickering, weird sounds, the elevator turning into a death trap, and the weird guy. PRUE What weird guy? She puts the eggs on two plates and hands one to her sister. She sits opposite of Parker. PARKER Thanks. (sighs) I don’t know. He appeared and then blinked out. I don’t know who he is or what he wants, but I’m seriously considering moving out. Prue is thoughtful for a moment. PRUE Maybe he’s a ghost. I mean, lots of ghosts are tied to places that meant something to them. PARKER Maybe. I don’t know. I have a lot of things to do today, and this is not one of them. Prue nods and takes a bite of her egg. PRUE Well, you should probably figure it out quickly. As much as I love having you here, I can’t house you forever. PARKER Why not? You’re always complaining about how much this place costs and how you could use a roommate. Who better than your favorite sister? (smiles) PRUE Tempting. But I moved out to escape Whirlwind Parker. Not to live with her. PARKER Hey! Parker throws a piece of her toast at her sister who giggles. The two sisters exchange a smile and happy gaze. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – KITCHEN – EARLY MORNING Wyatt is sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper. Melinda enters. WYATT Hey, Mel. Melinda smiles and pours a cup of coffee. MELINDA Good Morning, Wy-Wy. How is my big brother on this beautiful day? She is smiling happily. She sips her coffee. Wyatt raises one eyebrow and looks at her. WYATT Who are you and what have you done to my sister? Melinda laughs. MELINDA (playfully) What, I can’t be happy without there being a magical reason for it? WYATT Of course but- MELINDA But nothing. I’m happy and nothing and no one is going to change that. WYATT If you say so. MELINDA I do. (pauses) Where’s Chris at? Wyatt shrugs. WYATT I don’t know. He’s probably still sleeping. Melinda wrinkles her brow and checks the time on her smart watch. MELINDA At seven o’clock? WYATT Maybe he was up late. He turns the page on the newspaper. MELINDA Doing what? Chris has less of a social life than you. And that’s saying something. Wyatt chuckles. WYATT I don’t know, Mel. Maybe he has a new girlfriend or something. MELINDA No… Because if he did then I would know. We may not be freakishly close like the two of you are, but we do talk about things. I’m gonna call him. She takes out her phone and calls him. MELINDA (CONT’D) No answer… (pause) CHRRRIIISSSS!! (screams) Wyatt jumps in surprise, spilling his coffee. Melinda chuckles. WYATT Jesus, Mel a little warning next time! Gosh. MELINDA I’m sorry. (laughs) She hands him a napkin. Moments later Chris ORBS in. He is demonic clothing. CHRIS (snaps) What?! Melinda blinks in surprise. MELINDA Hi to you too, Cranky Pants. Chris is annoyed – very annoyed. CHRIS You called me all the way up here so we could chit-chat?! I’m busy, Mel! Unlike the two of you, I actually give a damn that there is an upper-level demonic witch on the loose who wants to kill us all. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do. He starts to ORB out, but Melinda WAVES her hand and STOPS him. MELINDA Hey! Just a minute there. We all care that Luesent is still out there. But unlike you, we aren’t getting up at seven am to hunt for her. CHRIS Wait, it’s morning already? He looks out the window and covers his eyes, blinded by the light. Wyatt and Melinda exchange a look. WYATT Yeah, Chris, it is… (worried) When was the last time you slept? CHRIS I don’t know, it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that she is out there, and I have to find her. MELINDA Chris… When was your last appointment with Doctor Evanson? Chris becomes angered by the question. CHRIS That is none of your damn business, Melinda! Why don’t you butt out of my life for once? Not everything is your business! He then ORBS out, leaving Melinda and Wyatt dumbfounded. FADE OUT: FADE IN: ACT TWO EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR – MID MORNING STOCK. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – ATTIC – MOMENTS LATER Parker is flipping through the Book of Shadows. Wyatt and Melinda enter the attic. MELINDA Hey, Park! Parker looks up then back at the book. PARKER Hey, guys. I just need one little spell and I will be out of your hair – promise. WYATT Not a problem. Anything you need help with? PARKER Nope, I got it. She scribbles down a spell before closing the book. MELINDA Alright, well, we’re here if you need us! PARKER Thanks, you too. She then BEAMS out. Melinda walks over to the book and opens it. WYATT What exactly are you hoping to find in there? Chris’ problem is psychological, not magical. MELINDA I’m not really sure. (louder) I’m hoping to get a little help from above! Suddenly, the book FLIES open and FLIPS to a page. Melinda looks up at the ceiling and smile. Wyatt moves to the book. MELINDA (CONT’D) (smiles/loud) Thank you! WYATT I wouldn’t be thanking them too soon… Melinda looks at the page. MELINDA Ronan… A powerful Upper-Level demon that is a hired assassin. He will kill anything for the right price. Ronan possesses a variety of powers. When going up against him be sure to be prepared with a special toxin that can turn him to (surprised) stone. (pause) This must be Chris’ next target. WYATT And if I know Chris then he’s not going to waste any time on the next attack. The ingredients for the toxin are down here but… We don’t have all these. (looks to Melinda) You go to Magic School and get the rest of the ingredients and I’ll start on the toxin. MELINDA Sounds great. She ORBS out. CUT TO: EXT. PARKING GARAGE – SECTION C - LATE MORNING Parker is walking through the lot. She is scared. She looks behind her, anticipating an attack. She is shaking. A clanging sound is heard. She whirls around and looks for the source. The lights flicker. Parker swallows hard. PARKER (nervous and scared) I-I’m not afraid of you! I’ve faced worse things than you! The man is SUDDENLY in front of her! MAN I doubt that. He is gone in a BLINK. Parker blinks rapidly and then tightens her grip on a piece of paper she holding. She becomes confident. PARKER Yeah, I think so! She is suddenly off her feet and lands hard on her back. Parker sits up groggily. PARKER (CONT’D) How classy! You know, for a dead guy you sure are an ass! The man BLINKS in front of her. MAN I prefer wicked. He SUMMONS a PLASMA BALL. Parker crawls backward, suddenly afraid. She WAVES her hands to FREEZE him but nothing happens. She opens up her spell. PARKER Ghost that haunts this place of residence I remove- MAN NO! He throws the PLASMA BALL. Parker rolls out of the way but it hits her in the arm. She cringes and looks up at him. She then stands up and runs. CUT TO: INT. PARKING GARAGE – SECTION D – MOMENTS LATER Parker is running as fast as she can. The ghost BLINKS in front of her. She screams in surprise and goes to punch him, but her hand goes through him. He then PUSHES her backward with a strong force. She stumbles backward and grabs onto a car for support. The car alarm goes off. She jumps in surprise. He summons a PLASMA BALL and launches it at her. She dives out of the way and crawls behind a car. PARKER (CONT’D) (reading very fast) The ghost'' that haunts this place of residence, remove his aggressiveness and help him to find peace!'' CLOSE UP: MAN. He ceases. A white light hits him. A red glow flies out of him and explodes in the air. Parker cautiously rises. The man seems surprised and scared. Parker holds her bleeding arm. MAN What did you do to me? CLOSE UP: Parker. She sighs and has an annoyed yet pitying look on her face. CUT TO: INT. MAGIC SCHOOL – LIBRARY – MOMENTS LATER Melinda is in the library. She is walking around. A few students look at her and start whispering. She wrinkles her brow at them but shakes it off and heads to the librarian desk. Miss. Donovan looks up and smiles. MISS. DONOVAN Melinda! What a pleasant surprise. MELINDA Yeah, it’s been a while. Hey, do you know where I can find these ingredients? She hands her the paper. Miss. Donovan looks over it and her eyes widen. She rams the paper back to Melinda. MISS. DONOVAN (suddenly abrupt) I’m sorry, Ms. Halliwell, but I don’t know where these are. Please, leave. Melinda takes the paper back a little surprised. MELINDA Uhm, okay… Hey, have you seen my cousin, Paris? MISS. DONOVAN Miss. Halliwell, I can’t help you! (loud) Please, leave! Students look over at the scene. Melinda is embarrassed. MELINDA O-Okay, I’m sorry for bothering you. She turns and leaves heading down the hallway. Students are whispering and talking in hushed tones. She shakes it off again and knocks on the Potion Making Class’ door. PROFESSOR LONGHORN, an ELF, opens the door. He looks very tired. PROFESSOR LONGHORN Yes? Can I help you with something? Melinda clears her throat. MELINDA Hello, Professor LongHorn. You might not remember me, I was in your class a few years ago. I’m- PROFESSOR LONGHORN Miss. Halliwell! It’s great to see you again. Come in, come in. He opens the door but Melinda hesitates. MELINDA I’d love to, sir, but I can’t. I only have a moment. I actually need your help with something. These ingredients. She hands him the paper. He takes it. He looks to her. PROFESSOR LONGHORN You’d better come in, Melinda. If the Headmaster sees this… He’ll have both our heads. He opens the door and Melinda, who is very confused, enter. FADE OUT (THROUGH CLOSING DOOR): FADE IN: ACT THREE INT. MITCHELL MANOR – KITCHEN – EARLY AFTERNOON Sabrina is sitting at the kitchen island. Papers are strewn all across her. She has no makeup on, her hair is in a messy bun, and she looks stressed and really tired. Henry walks in. HENRY Hey, darling. SABRINA Hey, dad. She picks up a pen and signs something. She then puts it aside. Henry pours some orange juice. He hands it to his daughter. HENRY What are you doing? Sabrina takes the juice gratefully. SABRINA Thanks. (sighs) Carrie’s lawyer sent over these papers. Apparently, I’m supposed to sign things – my witness statement, that I’m okay with Nicole having all the shares of NC’s, and about a million other things. (groans) HENRY Well, make sure you read what you sign. Sometimes detectives can trick you into signing something that you don’t want to. Sab nods sipping the juice. SABRINA Thanks for the tip. (pause) When will this be over? HENRY Honestly? When they solve the murder. There’s no physical evidence yet - body, weapon, etc. yet, so the family probably doesn’t want to make a burial. But, it should be over for you very shortly. You’re innocent, and the system is in place to help protect the innocent and punish the guilty. You’ll be okay. Sab nods and goes back to the papers. Kat enters. She is wearing something dressy. Sabrina eyes her sister. SABRINA What are you all dressed up for? Kat smiles and Henry chuckles. KATHRINE Well, if you must know, I have a date. Sabrina raises one eyebrow. SABRINA With- KATHRINE Yep! (happy) I’m excited. But nervous too. SABRINA Because of the- KATHRINE Yes! Sabrina nods and turns her full attention to her sister. Henry is lost. SABRINA Well, don’t be. He’ll like you. How could he not? KATHRINE Oh, I’m not worried that. I’m worried about the- SABRINA Ah, okay. Henry raises one eyebrow. HENRY Uh, girls? KATHRINE AND SABRINA Yes? HENRY Can one of you explain to me what you girls are talking about? The Twins exchange a look. Sabrina nods. KATHRINE Well, I have a date with this guy who is supposed to be an upper-level- HENRY (shocked, angry/loud) You’re dating a DEMON?!?! Kathrine closes her eyes and reopens them. KATHRINE No, dad, he’s not a demon. He’s a business man. Well, his father is anyway. His father bought a wing in the hospital last year. SABRINA Ooh, so he’s'' rich''! Kat chuckles. KATHRINE Yes, Sab, he’s rich. But he’s also smart, kind, generous, and really fun. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go to my date now. She pauses at the kitchen door and turns to face her dad. KATHRINE (CONT’D) Oh, and dad? HENRY Yes, sweets? KATHRINE No trailing, okay? I’m not sixteen anymore. She sends him a smile before heading out. Sabrina looks to her dad smiling and trying hard not to laugh. He looks over at her and then shakes his head. HENRY Don’t start… She chuckles and returns to her papers. CUT TO: INT. MAGIC SCHOOL – PROFESSOR LONGHORN’S OFFICE – EARLY AFTERNOON Professor LongHorn sets a pouch on his desk and looks to Melinda. PROFESSOR LONGHORN Miss. Halliwell, I’m sure that I don’t’ have to remind you about how dangerous this toxin is. Ronan is a powerful demonic being. He has killed numerous magical creatures. You and your brothers may be powerful, but even you three have your limits. Melinda presses her lips together tightly before speaking. MELINDA Thank you for your concern, Professor, but I think we have it covered. If not, then I can enlist the help of my c-… (stops) The Fated Ones. I can get the help of the other Fated Ones. Professor Longhorn nods. PROFESSOR LONGHORN Well, alright then. If you say so. (sighs) Here are the ingredients. Blood of a Dragon, Seeds of the Black Thorn Bush, and… His voice trails off as if finishing the sentence would pain him. MELINDA That’s okay. Thank you, Professor. If you ever need anything, please let me know and I will help you in any way I can. PROFESSOR LONGHORN Thank you, Melinda. Be safe. Melinda nods, takes the pouch, and smiles to him before ORBING out. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – ATTIC – MOMENTS LATER Melinda ORBS in. MELINDA I got them! Wyatt turns to her and looks relieved. WYATT Finally, it’s about time! He takes the pouch and opens it. He takes out a silver vial that is filled with a red liquid. He removes the cork and pours the blood into the cauldron. The potion bubbles and smokes. He then backs up and throws a pinch of the seeds in. It explodes. He carefully walks over and removes another item from the back, it is not clear what it is. He drops it in the cauldron. The cauldron then turns to stone and back to a silver liquid. MELINDA I think it’s done. She smiles to her brother who grins back. CUT TO: INT. UNDERWORLD – UNKNOWN AREA – MID AFTERNOON Melinda and Wyatt are walking through the Underworld. Melinda is clutching the toxin. MELINDA Do you hear that? Wyatt stops and listens. There are indistinct voices followed by yelling and the sound of something exploding. The siblings exchange a look. WYATT Is that…? MELINDA I don’t know, maybe. CHRIS (O.S.) That all you got, shorty?! WYATT Yep, that’s him. Let’s go! They run towards the sounds. CUT TO: INT. UNDERWORLD – RONAN’S CAVE – MOMENTS LATER Wyatt and Melinda reach the doorway just in time to see Chris being THROWN backward by Ronan’s bare hands. He appears to have SUPER STRENGTH. Melinda moves towards her brother but Wyatt grabs her arm. Mel gives him a sharp look and pulls free. MELINDA HEY! Ronan! Why don’t you pick on someone your own size? Ronan turns around. BEAT. He is tall – really, really tall, and extremely buff. RONAN Or I could just crush you! MELINDA I’d like to see you try! She throws the toxin at him, but he catches it with his hand. He then throws it aside and it smashes, the liquid going everywhere. Melinda looks too him shocked. She then uses TELEKINESIS to THROW him backward, but he only moves a few feet back. MELINDA (CONT’D) Oh, no. Ronan throws ELECTRIC BOLTS at her and she dives out of the way. Wyatt then enters. Melinda moves to Chris who is bleeding and has a broken nose and cuts all over his face. He is unconscious. Melinda shakes him trying to wake him up. Wyatt thrusts out his hand and uses ADVANCED TELEKINESIS to PUSH Ronan and hold against a wall. Ronan, using SUPER STRENGTH, fights back and manages to take a step. Then another one. Wyatt applies more force but he is struggling. WYATT Mel! A little help over here! Melinda moves to her oldest brother and pushes her hand out, shoving Ronan back against the wall. Ronan can no longer move but is shouting. RONAN I will destroy you!! I destroy everything!! I am the destroyer! Flashes of electricity spark around his body and his feet dig into the ground. MELINDA You have a plan, right? WYATT Our plan broke! I’m kinda winging it now. A flock of demons pours into the cave. Melinda looks to them, and WAVES her other hand, throwing a few back. MELINDA Well, we need to wing it better! (loud) Chris! Chris, get your ass up and over here now! She WAVES her hand and makes two EXPLODE. Her eyes widen. MELINDA (CONT’D) What the- Her falter in concentration breaks her telekinesis that she was using on Ronan, and gives him enough strength to throw an ENERGY BOLT at Wyatt and knocks him backward. She turns to her brother. MELINDA (CONT’D) WYATT!! NO! She looks to a now free Ronan and waves her hand to throw him backward, but the rock behind him EXPLODES. She is surprised. Ronan roars and charges forwards and grabs Melinda by the throat. She gasps and grabs his hand, wrapping her hands around his. His LIFTS HER UP into the air and looks up at her, strangling her. She claws at his hands. CUT TO: Unconscious Chris surrounded by demons. CUT TO: Unconscious Wyatt. CUT TO: Melinda. Her face is red. Her eyes start to waver before closing… CUT TOO BLACK: FADE IN: ACT FOUR INT. HALLIWELL-COOP MANOR – ENTRY WAY – LATE AFTERNOON Parker enters the house clutching a towel to her arm. She moves through the house. PARKER Prue! Paris! Anyone here? She gets to the living room. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL-COOP MANOR – LIVING ROOM – MOMENTS LATER She enters and freezes up at the sight. BEAT. Phoebe, Coop, Paris, Prue, and Detective Simmons are sitting on the couch. PHOEBE Hey, honey. Detective Simmons just wanted to ask your sisters some questions about— PARKER Yeah, I can guess what they’re talking about. (to Detective Simmons) Is there any way that I can borrow my sisters for a moment? It’s important. DETECTIVE SIMMONS Anything you need to say, you can say in front of me. If you have nothing to have, that is. (notices her arm) Are you alright? Parker is annoyed. Prue sees this. PRUE Of course, she is. (quick) No. We don’t have anything to hide. Parker. (firm) Talk. Parker swallows hard. PARKER Well, you remember that thing I was telling you about earlier? Prue and Paris nod. Phoebe and Coop realize it’s a magical problem. PARKER (CONT’D) Well um, the thing that the thing was about got… Well… PARIS Spit it out, Park! PARKER (sudden) He’s following me now. The Halliwell’s eyes widen. Detective Simmons, thinking something different stiffens up. DETECTIVE SIMMONS Miss. Halliwell, if you have a stalker then you need to file a report with an officer. If you’d prefer not to do it with me, I can arrange for an officer to meet with you. PARKER (sharp) I think I can handle it on my own, thanks. The man BLINKS in and sits on the top of the fireplace. He looks very annoyed. Her family is dumbfounded. MAN How much longer is this going to take? I’m really getting tired of following you around. Prue’s eyes widen. She stands up abruptly. PRUE Parker. Come with me to the kitchen. (firm) Now. Parker nods and follows Prue with Paris in tow. Detective Simmons gives an aggravated sigh. Phoebe picks up her glass of white wine. PHOEBE Kids. What can you do? (drinks) CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL-COOP MANOR – KITCHEN – MOMENTS LATER Prue is closing the dutch door to the kitchen, latching it as well. Paris sits up on the counter and pulls a bowl of grapes into her lap to munch on. Parker seems nervous. Prue turns to face her sisters. PRUE What the hell is going on, Parker? PARKER I tried to help him and now, it’s like he’s free from the apartment but attached to me. The spell backfired. Prue is aggravated. PRUE Ya think? PARIS Alright, alright, no reason to get all snappy, Prue. I’m sure we can help him find peace. Now, what spell did you use? Parker hands her sister the paper. She reads it. PARIS (CONT’D) Hm. I think it backfired because he didn’t want it to work. (eats a grape) PARKER What do you mean? PARIS What I mean is that you can’t save an innocent who isn’t really an innocent. Or an innocent who doesn’t want saving, but I’m betting on the first option. PARKER So, you think my ghost is… Evil? PARIS Maybe not evil but… (ponders/eats grape) Lost. Some souls are just lost, Park. PRUE Pear is right. If the spell didn’t work then there has to be a reason. He BLINKS into the kitchen and sits on the table. MAN Now will you answer my question? As fun as it listening to mommy dearest talk about your dead friend, I’d much rather be at the hotel scaring children. How much longer until I’m free again? PARIS Yep, he’s lost. Parker shoots her sister a ‘shut up’ look. PARKER As long as it will. May I remind you that we wouldn’t be in this situation if you hadn’t been a vengeful, annoying, elevator manipulating ass? He rolls his eyes. MAN Hey, you can’t expect me not to be mad when you take over my home! PARKER I didn’t- PRUE That’s not important right now! Parker sighs. PRUE (CONT’D) (to man) Now, unless you want to be called Casper the not-so Friendly Ghost, tell us your name. He sighs. MAN Shane. My name is Shane. Your turn, prissy. Ooh, no-no-no, let me guess hmm… He ponders for a while. SHANE (CONT’D) (to Prue) Glinda the Good… She shoots him a glare. Paris chuckles. SHANE (CONT’D) (to Paris) Nalla… Paris nods her head in approval. SHANE (CONT’D) (to Parker) And of course, the best for last! The one, the only, Elphaba! Parker scowls. PARKER I hate you. SHANE (loud whisper) I know. (pause) So, what’s your plan to get this fixed, hmm? The sisters exchange a look. CUT TO: INT. UNDERWORLD – RONAN’S CAVE – EARLY EVENING CAMERA TOUR: The cave. All the demons are gone. Ronan included. There are scorch marks everywhere – someone killed them all. Smoke floats through the cave. Chris’ body is on the floor. He has a gash on his head and cuts all over his body. Wyatt’s body is on the floor and he is in pretty bad shape. Melinda is laying on the floor her neck has huge red marks from Ronan’s hands. Someone is kneeling next to her. BEAT. It is Marcus. He moves her head into his lap and presses his hand to her forehead. A red GLOW shines out of his hand. Moments later, Melinda’s eyes open and she gasps loudly. She looks up and sees Marcus. She touches his hand and smiles faintly up at him. MELINDA (hoarse) Hey… (swallows hard) What are you…? What happened? Where’s Ronan? He smiles softly and strokes the side of her face. MARCUS Everyone was gone when I got here… Minus a few demons that I handled. Chris rustles. MARCUS (CONT’D) We’ll talk later. Your family needs you. I love you. She nods and sits up a smile drifting over her face. MELINDA I love you, too. Enough that you should come to dinner tonight. MARCUS (surprised and nervous) Are-are you sure? MELINDA Yes, I’m sure. Chris groans, coming to. MELINDA (CONT’D) Now, go. Before they see you. They kiss quickly and Marcus SHIMMERS out. Melinda then quickly moves to her brother and drops down beside him. MELINDA (CONT’D) Chris… Chris, are you okay? He groans and opens his eyes, sitting up. CHRIS Yeah, I’m fine… (suddenly angry) I had Ronan! If you and Wyatt hadn’t- MELINDA Shut up, Chris! Try and be grateful that we didn’t leave you for dead. She stands up abruptly and moves to Wyatt, who is coming to as well. She kneels beside him and touches his arm, gently shaking him. MELINDA (CONT’D) Hey, wake up. Come on… Wyatt… He opens his eyes and sits up. WYATT Mel? What happened? (remembers) Where’s Ronan? Melinda sighs. MELINDA I don’t know. I woke up and everyone was gone. I’m guessing that we have a very powerful friend down here. The three siblings exchange a worried look. FADE OUT: FADE IN: FINAL ACT EXT. PARKER’S APARTMENT BUILDING – EARLY EVENING STOCK. CUT TO: INT. PARKER’S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – MOMENTS LATER The three sisters are gathered in the Living Room looking through papers. PARIS Hey, I found something. Parker and Prue look to their sister. PARIS (CONT’D) Shane Newman, a twenty-four-year-old college student from San Francisco, was shot and killed in his Apartment. His death was… (trails off) PARKER Was what, Pear? I don’t have time for theatrics. She snatches the paper from her sister. PARKER His death was part of an (surprised) an official police operation. Mr. Newman was the suspected killer of a newlywed couple. She sets the paper down. Prue looks to her sister worriedly. PRUE You okay, Park? Parker nods. PARKER He died here. This was his apartment. I bought a murderer’s apartment, and I’ve been trying to help a killer! PARIS We can’t help all of them, Parker. (pauses) We have to banish him. PRUE I agree. Parker? Parker hesitates and then looks up sadly, before nodding. PARKER Yeah, yeah I agree. All the lights in the apartments EXPLODE. The sisters scream in surprise. Shane BLINKS in. The sisters move together. SHANE Those dumb cops thought they could just waltz in and arrest me without a fight. (angry and loud) They were wrong!! The windows shatter and one of them explodes near Paris, covering her in the glass shards. She falls to the ground covered in cuts and unconscious. PARKER Paris!! (angrily to Shane) You have no idea who you’re messing with! Prue WAVES her hand but nothing happens. Shane laughs evilly. PRUE He’s immune to my powers. PARKER Not all of them. They exchange a nod. Shane summons a PLASMA BALL and launches it at the sisters. Prue extends a hand and DEFLECTS the PLASMA BALL back to Shane. The ball explodes when it hits Shane, but causes no damage. PRUE AND PARKER (chanting) Ashes to ashes, witches to ''spirit', take his soul banish this evil.'' A fire ERUPTS around Shane. SHANE Noo!! He launches another PLASMA BALL. This time, Parker FREEZES the Ball with a wave of her hand. PRUE AND PARKER (chanting) Ashes to ashes, witches to ''spirit', take his soul and banish this evil. (pause) Ashes to ashes, witches to ''''spirit', take his soul and banish this evil.'' The fire jumps up and engulfs Shane. He glows brightly causing Prue and Parker to look away. Shane screams and then EXPLODES in a million tiny black lights. Prue and Parker look to where he use to stand. They then move to Paris. PRUE (tearfully) Oh, my god. I don’t think she’s breathing. Parker is shocked. PARKER (scared) No! (touches Paris’ face) No, you are not going to die because of me! This can’t happen again! (sobbing) Prue is crying. PRUE (loud) SABRINA!! Sabrina, please!! Sabrina ORBS in moments later. She is shocked to see the scene in front of her. PARKER (desperate) Pl-please! You have to heal her. Sabrina drops to her knees and holds her hands out. She HEALS Paris, all of the youngest Halliwell’s cuts healing. Paris’ eyes open and she gasps sitting up. Prue and Parker hug their little sister. Sabrina stands up and smiles down at them. PRUE (to Sabrina) Thank you! Sabrina nods. SABRINA You’re welcome. She then ORBS out. The three sisters hug tightly, smiling. PARIS Park? PARKER (happy and smiling) Yeah? PARIS I think you’re going to need a new apartment. They all laugh and hug again. FADE TO: MUSIC: Solider by Gavin Degraw EXT. CAMERA TOUR OF SAN FRANCISCO – LATE EVENING THE BAY, PARKER, TRAFFIC WHIRLING BY, TWIN PEAKS, GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE. HALLIWELL MANOR. STOCK. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – SITTING ROOM – MOMENTS LATER Henry, Paige, Phoebe, Coop, Piper, and Leo are gathered in the Sitting Room. They are laughing and talking while drinking wine. Junior and Sabrina are watching from the doorway. Paris walks up to them. PARIS Hey, J, can we can talk for a minute? Junior nods. JUNIOR Yeah, sure. The two walk out of the room. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – KITCHEN – MOMENTS LATER MUSIC: ‘Saturn’ by Sleeping at Last Paris and Junior enter the kitchen. They face each other. JUNIOR So, what’s up? Paris is nervous. She takes a deep breath. PARIS I almost died today. It was a really close call. Junior grows worried. JUNIOR Are you…? Pear nods. PARIS Yes, I’m fine, I just… (sighs) I realized that I can die at any moment. That at any moment we can be taken out of this world. We learned that with Carrie and again today. And I don’t want to die not knowing what could have been. Not knowing if something was returned. Not knowing if I could have been happy with someone. (pause) Do you know what I’m trying to say? Junior nods. They grow closer together. JUNIOR Yeah, I think so. Paris’ voice gets caught in her throat. JUNIOR (CONT’D) But sometimes, not knowing is a good thing. Sometimes it can stop two people from making a mistake. PARIS A mistake? JUNIOR Even if it’s what two people want, doesn’t make it right. They exchange a look. Yes, that look. The look of two people falling for each other. But it is mixed with pain and ache. The ache that comes from two people not being able to be together. PARIS (sad but understanding) Yeah. Junior tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear. JUNIOR I should go. Paris nods. PARIS Yeah, you should. He nods and drops his hand before leaving. Paris looks after him, tears in her eyes. The doorbell rings. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – ENTRYWAY – MOMENTS LATER The doorbell rings. Wyatt opens the door. BEAT. Hope is on the other end. She is holding a casserole and a bottle of red wine. Wyatt seems happy to see her. WYATT Hey! I’m glad you could make it. Come in! She smiles and enters. Prue walks up to them. HOPE Yeah, me too. Oh, I uh, I brought a casserole. And wine. Wyatt smiles and takes them from her. He hands them to Prue, who had come up to see who it was. Wyatt gives Prue a ‘get out’ look. Prue smiles. PRUE Great to see you again, Hope. My mom said to make yourself at home. I’m sure she’ll love the wine. And the food of course. She smirks to Wyatt who shoots her a look. Prue smiles then walks off. WYATT Here, let me get your coat. HOPE Oh, thanks. He reaches to her and helps her take her coat off he then puts it on the coat rack. He starts to say something when Melinda walks in. FADES OFF MELINDA Oh, hey, guys! I hope you don’t mind but, I brought a friend. Marcus enters behind her. WYATT Not at all. The more the merrier! (to Marcus) I’m Wyatt. He extends his hand. Marcus shakes Wyatt’s hand. MARCUS Marcus. I’m Melinda’s… Friend. WYATT Well, any friend of Mel’s is a friend of ours. Make yourself at home. He and Hope then move to the Sitting Room to mingle. Melinda and Marcus smile to each other and he pulls her close before they head to the Sitting Room as well. FADE TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – DINING ROOM – LATE EVENING MUSIC: ‘Stormy’ by Hedley The full Halliwell-Mitchell family including Hope and Marcus, are gathered at the Dining Room table. They are passing food, laughing, and talking happily. Melinda smiles to Marcus and they hold hands earning a cautious look from Wyatt. Chris is holding his fork tightly. He seems to be deep in thought. Chris leans over to his mother, who is on his right. CHRIS (whispering) Hey, mom. Can you call Dr. Evanson in the morning and make me an appointment? Piper nods. PIPER (whispering) Of course, sweetie. Eat up and try to relax. He nods and goes back to his food. Paris is looking at Junior. Katherine notices and is intrigued by it. Paris diverts her eyes from Junior. Henry clears his throat, getting the attention of the families. HENRY I’m happy to announce, to all of you, that Detective Simmons has officially finished her reports on all of us. The Smith family has decided to have a quiet service for Carrie. Sabrina smiles. Kat takes her sister's hand. SABRINA So it’s over? Henry nods. HENRY It’s over. They all grin. PIPER To Carrie… PHOEBE To family… PAIGE And to peace… Everyone raises their glasses. ALL Cheers. They raise their glasses in the air. FADE TO: INT. UNDERWORLD – LUESENT’S CAVE – LATE EVENING Luesent is angry. She is clutching her dagger. LUESENT You had one job! ONE! She paces. LUESENT (CONT’D) You had to distract the witches, that’s it. BEAT. The person is Ronan. RONAN He showed up. He killed my men and almost killed me! Luesent shoots him a look. LUESENT Then I suppose I’ll have to give him a talking to. But that doesn’t change anything for you. She moves to Ronan and places a hand on his large chest. LUESENT (CONT’D) I suppose this means that you failed me… RONAN I can crush them. I just need him out of my way. LUESENT Mmm… I need strong warriors who won’t go running at the first sight of him… Her eyes snap up to Ronan. She then rams her dagger into his stomach. ON DAGGER: It glows brightly, pulling Ronan’s powers out of him and into it. ON LUESENT AND RONAN: Luesent yanks the dagger out. She then summons an ENERGY BALL. LUESENT (CONT’D) Keep hell cozy for me. She then slams the ENERGY BALL into his chest and he EXPLODES. CUT TOO BLACK: END EPISODE Category:Fated Category:Season One Category:Episode Category:Transcript